kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Graham (unofficial)
King Graham the original player character from the King's Quest series. Graham has appeared in various fan games. Fan Games King's Quest 2: Romancing the Stones After taking the throne of Daventry, the realm prospered, but Graham became distracted and lonely. This was clearly evident when he was speaking with Gervain, his mind wandering several times during the minister's report. Gervain then prompted Graham to look into the Magic Mirror for guidance. The Mirror prompted him to go to Kolyma. During his quest, he seemed to get vague messages from the imprisoned Valanice. This was clearest after his failed escape from Caldaur's castle, when he saw her in a vision after nearly falling to his death. These messages from her also appeared as lines in the Tower Realm's sand. He was able to defeat Hagatha in this timeline by distracting her with a tainted youth potion, then blinding her with reflected sunlight. Hagatha stumbled back and fell out of the tower, presumably to her death; though no body was ever found. After escaping the Tower's Realm with Valanice, Graham encountered Caldaur, who welcomed them both and spirited them away to his palace to conduct the wedding. After the wedding they were sent home, where Graham confronted Gervain about his treachery. After a fierce, but decisive swordfight, Gervain showed his true form as "The Father" and cursed the newlyweds, setting in motion the family's and kingdom's misfortunes to follow. Years later, Mannanan had kidnapped Alexander, presumably on The Father's orders. The three-headed dragon (presumably summoned by The Father) had ruined Daventry, and Rosella had offered herself as the dragon's latest sacrifice. Yet, even that was not going to appease the beast for long. The Father appeared at Graham's darkest hour and offered a cruel deal; he would dismiss the dragon,heal Daventry, and even bring back Graham's children in exchange for the crown of Daventry. Graham was tempted, but realized the Father would never keep such promises and refused. Many years later, with Alexander reigning in the Green Isles, and Rosella by Edgar's side in Etheria, the aged Graham looked for a new champion. He found that champion in Connor MacLir, a humble blacksmith who had undertaken the dangerous quest to restore the Mask of Eternity. As Edward the Benevolent had done for him, Graham did for Connor, marking him as First Knight and heir to Daventry. King's Quest 2 1/2: Breast Intentions Graham stays home to feed Rosella with bottles of Valanice's milk. King's Quest 3: To Heir is Human VGA The Llewdor Oracle showed Gwydion a vision of Daventry Castle, a place the young slave had never seen before. In the vision, Gwydion saw Rosella say farewell to her father and express the belief that she would somehow survive the ordeal. After the guards escorted her away to her fate, Graham dropped to his knees in grief. After the dragon's defeat, Rosella reassured the terrified Alexander by letting him know that Graham had set off "every spring" for months at a time to try and find him. The game also puts a three-month gap between Alexander's return and the hat toss that ends the game (and leads into KQ4). King's Quest ZZT 1 & 2 The Silver Lining Graham plays a major role in The Silver Lining. He goes on a journey to save his son and daughter from a curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. As a child Graham enjoyed fishing in the lakes of Daventry. He "chose" to become a knight he used to frequent the "Prattling Pony" in his youth. Graham will journey to see the Sacred Oracle in ordered to save his cursed family. She would have told Graham to head to Isle of Mist to speak to druids there, as they can find out who mysterious man in the black cloak was. According TSL's timeline Graham was not very old, he was only in his 50's at the most, as they chose to place MOE not long after KQ7, and TSL takes place just one year after MOE on their timeline. He did not appear as frail as he does in MoE, and his hair is dark grey as opposed white. Category:The Silver Lining Trivia *King Graham is also the hero of King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown VGA, the unofficial remake of King's Quest I SCI. *In King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones, Graham marries Valanice in Caldaur's Castle, rather than in Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury (as in Romancing the Throne). Graham's vision of the Mask of Eternity era also implies that Graham was quite old during that period, and frail of body. Category:Characters (unofficial) Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Characters (ZZT) Category:Characters (KQ2RTS)